24 Hour Dingy's
by Alias Black
Summary: Johnny meets Anne Gwish...I know it's been done but I haven't done it, so there! Um, it's only gonna be one chapter since Anne wouldn't be able to survive a second one. Please R&R!


Author's Notes: I started this in November then decided to finish it. It takes place sometime recently after issue 7. I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Johnny and Anne Gwish met, and it somehow turned into this. I like it a lot, I hope you will too. Anne may be sort of OOC, but she only had a few strips so what could you know?! HUH? HUH?!! Please Review!!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own JtHM or Anne Gwish. The End.  
  
24 Hour Dingy's  
  
Nny was only two days into his "vacation" and he was already hungry! He had decided to ignore it, but the hunger pangs were starting to get in the way of his driving ability. It was 2 am and there wasn't a 24/7 for miles...well, not that he knew of anyway. He was quite far from home at the moment. No other place would be open.  
  
Suddenly, like a neon miracle, he saw the sign "OPEN" on a resturant. He drove into the parking lot and...well he parked.  
  
He wouldn't eat much, he decided, just enough to keep him from passing out. He walked into the little Taco Bell wannabe named "DINGY'S" and looked around. Suprisingly, it was not empty. There were 5 people inside.  
  
Two young women with a whole lot of black on their faces and clothes, sat at one booth, and were apparently staring at him. Then on the other side were three dudes with the most oddball haircuts and hair colors, that had piercings and tattoos all over their bodies, who were keeping an eye on the two ladies wearing a lot o' black.  
  
Nny walked to the register, and seeing no one there, rang the bell. He heard whispering from both parties occupying the resturant, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He didn't much care anyway, he just wanted to eat and leave.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Would you look at what the black cat dragged in?" Cleo whispered with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I am," Anne whispered back, amused. Cleo shot a look at her.  
  
"Your not getting any ideas are you? Look at him, he's obviously just one of those egotistical copycats you see so much of nowdays! Just look at his boots!" Cleo snapped in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Yes, I have an idea, and he might be a copycat, but a good one he is! Just look at him...he's so skinny!" Anne said happily.  
  
"He's not very pale," Cleo replied flatly.  
  
"I can fix that," Anne said, grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you really think a guy like that could resist a girl like me? Once I've got him hooked I can get him to do whatever I want. It always goes like that. He's perfect." Anne's grin twisted into an evilish sort of smile...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nny's ringing of the bell was finally answered, and he ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and milk. They said it would take a while, because they had to start the grill back up again. Johnny walked over to a booth and sat down. He really didn't want to be here.  
  
Suddenly one of the women--the one with the longer hair--came toward him. He REALLY didn't want to talk to anyone right now...stupid hunger, always getting him into these messes!  
  
She sat down in the booth opposite of him, trying to look as pretty and flirtatious as she could.  
  
"Can I help you?" Nny asked, irritated.  
  
"Hello. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new to town?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm just passing though," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, where are you from?" She asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Johnny replied, looking down at the table and wishing she would leave. She was very pretty, which from his experience, probably meant she was a bitch.  
  
Anne, quite frustrated but also intruiged that he was resisting her charms, flinged her hair back and leaned on the table with her elbows and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"Where is it your headed then, mystery man?" She asked.  
  
Johnny kept his head down but looked to the side where the three guys were standing. They were staring daggars at him. He quickly looked back to the table.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Well..." Anne started, when suddenly the cashier man called Johnny's number.  
  
"Excuse me," Johnny said quickly, getting up and walking to the counter.  
  
Anne looked at Cleo, Cleo hissed at Anne. Anne stuck her tongue out at Cleo.  
  
Johnny returned to the booth, for reasons he didn't want to know, and sat down back in his seat. He started to eat, avoiding looking anywhere but his plate.  
  
"Well, if you don't know where you are going, why don't you come to my place sometime?" Anne asked, giving Johnny a slip of paper with her number on it.  
  
Johnny glanced at it a moment and continued eating. Anne got up and walked back to where Cleo was.  
  
"What was on that paper? It wasn't your number was it? Anne your so stupid!" Cleo said in a harsh whipser.  
  
"I know, but he intrests me," Anne said, glancing at Johnny.  
  
"Anne, your acting weird. You should be complaining about him, not watching him like a giddy schoolgirl!" Cleo told Anne.  
  
Johnny ate in silence for only a few moments when suddenly he saw himself blocked in by three guys.  
  
"Hey, bitch!" One said. Johnny looked up at him.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Blowing off Anne like that! What, are you too good for her?" Another spat.  
  
"Yeah, she should be walking over to us and talking, not YOU!" The third said in almost a whine.  
  
"Hey, I think I know what's going on, your a fruit aren't you?!" The first said.  
  
"No," Johnny said boredly, "I just don't care for what she wanted."  
  
The three guys stared at him blankly.  
  
"FAG!" One yelled, dumping Nny's milk on his lap. Johnny stood up abruptly and the three guys laughed.  
  
"That was not nice," Johnny said, glaring at the guy who dumped the milk on him.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it fag?!" The one who spilled the milk said.  
  
"Fag! Fag, fag, fag FAG!!" Another chanted, poking Johnny in the head.  
  
Johnny suddenly grabbed the guy who was poking him's hand and pulled out a knife, slicing the guy's hand off in one swift motion. He shoved the hand toward the guy.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself!" Johnny hissed.  
  
The other two guys, in shock, backed away, as the one who was now missing a hand screamed and ran out of the restaunt.  
  
Johnny sat back down again and started to eat again.  
  
"You sick fuck!" One of the other guys shouted finally, and rammed Johnny against the window. Johnny grabbed his knife that was still on the table and dug it into the guy's back. The guy screamed in agony and fell backward, turning to land on his stomach. Johnny stepped on his back and pulled the knife out, awarding another scream. Then he plundged the knife into the back of the guy's neck and the scream turned to a gurgle, then nothing.  
  
Nny pulled the knife out again, and looked at the third guy, standing there and staring in horror at his friend in a pool of blood with a guy holding a knife standing over him.  
  
The third guy ran like hell out the door. Johnny sat back down again and finished eating. Afterward, he grabbed the blood-stained piece of paper with Anne's number on it and walked over to Anne and Cleo, who had been sitting there, motionless and wide-eyed though the whole incident.  
  
"I don't think you want to get involved with people like me," Johnny said, placing the paper in front of the still-motionless-but-now-staring-at-him Anne.  
  
Johnny started to leave, then turned around, "oh, and you might want to get the janitor to clean that mess on the floor up," he said, motioning to the blood-pool with a guy in the middle on the floor, then turned around and left.  
  
Anne and Cleo sat there for a few seconds, then screamed like idiots and ran to the fire exit. 


End file.
